


Zing

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lihat bagaimana dunia Byungchan bisa berubah 180° hanya dengan satu tatapan dari Seungwoo.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous, New World Fic Fest





	Zing

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Seungsik dalam balutan jas hitamnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Lima belas menit lagi acaranya mulai. Lo, udah siap kan?” tanya Seungsik yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Seungsik tersenyum lembut, kakinya melangkah untuk masuk lebih dalam dan saat dirinya telah berada di hadapan Byungchan, tangannya terulur untuk sedikit merapikan rambut pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

“Gue gak nyangka, lo akhirnya nikah juga.”

Byungchan terkekeh, matanya ditujukan untuk menatap cermin di hadapannya. “Gue juga gak nyangka kalau bakal nikah.”

“Padahal baru beberapa bulan lalu anak ayam gue ini uring-uringan karena takdir dan segala tetek bengeknya.”

Byungchan mendengus pelan, tangannya memukul tangan seungsik yang masih sibuk menata rambutnya main-main tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan yang lebih tua.

Seungsik tertawa. “Ya pokoknya selamat deh, ini keputusan terbaik yang akhirnya pernah lo bikin. Semoga lo bahagia sama suami lo nantinya. Abis nikah jangan galak-galak kalo gak mau laki lo kabur.”

“Aslinya gue pengen marah sih kak, tapi berhubung ini adalah hari baik buat gue, jadi gue izinin lo keluar dengan keadaan utuh sekarang, sebelum lo gue lempar keluar jendela!” kata Byungchan pelan namun penuh penekanan.

“Oke oke, gue keluar. Ngomong-ngomong nanti Sejun yang bakal bakal kesini buat jemput lo.” ucap Seungsik lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

“Hm.. bahagia ya?”

Byungchan memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya kini dilarikan untuk menatap satu-satunya jendela yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Pikirannya berkelana jauh, mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang membuat hidupnya terasa jauh lebih berwarna.

* * *

Byungchan pada umur yang baru menginjak angka dua puluh empat adalah seorang pemuda yang telah menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh visi dan misi. Diumurnya yang bisa dibilang masih cukup muda, Byungchan berhasil mewujudkan hampir semua mimpi dan cita-citanya, seperti mendapat perkerjaan yang ia inginkan, mencoba hal-hal baru yang menurutnya menyenangkan, dan keinginan-keinginan lain yang telah ia rencanakan sejak lama.

Laki-laki manis yang telah memiliki segalanya itu, tumbuh dengan penuh kebebasan dan selalu memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Byungchan selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidupnya berhasil menjalani semuanya tanpa penyesalan.

Sayang, jiwa bebas Byungchan tidak sejalan dengan cara kerja yang telah dibuat oleh semesta. Permainan takdir yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya sebelum umur dua puluh lima tahun, telah menghancurkan sebagian dari rencana masa depan yang telah dirinya buat.

Byungchan pernah mengutuk system kerja semesta yang malah dianggap orang lain sebagai sebuah anugrah ini. Byungchan tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana orang-orang selalu ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Maksudnya, apa yang menyenangkan dari menghabiskan sisa umur hidupmu hanya dengan satu orang? Membosankan.

Biar Byungcan beri tau suatu hal, menemukan belahan jiwamu tidak serta merta akan membuatmu bahagia. Tangisan karena ditinggalkan, kemarahan karena perbedaan, serta rasa sakit yang akan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Ia sudah sering melihat semua itu, terlalu sering sampai membuat dirinya sendiri merasa muak.

Pada dasarnya, setiap pertemuan akan selalu diikuti dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan karena perbedaan, perpisahan karena perceraian dan perpisahan karena kematian. Tidak, Byungchan tak ingin merasakannya _lagi._

Byungchan pernah membicarakan hal ini bersama Seungsik, tentang bagaimana orang-orang dapat jatuh cinta, seperti apa rasanya dan bagaimana bisa mereka menggantungkan kebahagian mereka pada sesuatu yang rapuh yang mereka sebut dengan cinta?

Maksudnya, ketika kekasihmu berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup tanpamu, lihatlah, bahkan setelah kalian berpisah dia masih bisa dengan bebas bernapas dan tertawa dengan teman temannya. Dirinya juga bertanya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu betah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun waktu dengan pasangannya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang akhirnya telah mengekang semua kebebasannya.”

Byungchan ingat, saat itu Seungsik hanya tertawa dan berkata, “Kalo lo gak pernah mencintai seseorang sampai lo takut kehilangan dia, itu artinya lo gak pernah mencintai seseorang kayak yang gue lakuin.” mendengar itu, Byungchan semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang menyenangkan dari hidup dengan rasa takut seperti itu?

Cinta dan segala janji manisnya hanya akan mebuat hidupmu berantakan. Menemukan belahan jiwanya dan jatuh cinta pada pasangannya tidak pernah Byungchan masukkan dalam rencana hidup yang telah ia buat.

_“Jika kamu menutup mata kananmu dan hanya melihat dengan menggunakan mata kiri, maka yang akan kamu lihat adalah pemandangan yang dilihat belahan jiwamu.”_

Byungchan masih berumur lima belas tahun saat itu ketika dirinya untuk pertama kali merasakan cara semesta menentukan takdirnya. Untuk pertama kali, byungchan melihat sesuatau yang berbeda ketika ia menutup sebelah matanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang kata orang adalah pemandangan yang sedang dilihat oleh pasangannya.

Tidak, Byungchan tidak bahagia. Karena dengan ini, itu artinya suatu saat ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membosankan atau mati muda pada umur dua puluh tahun dengan alasan yang konyol.

“Arghhh!” Byungchan mengerang tertahan, tubuhnya dihempaskan secara kasar pada sandaran kursi kerja yang ia gunakan, “Gini amat hidup.” tangannya terangkat untuk menutup kedua matanya.

“Kenapa lagi lo?” tanya Seungsik yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Byungchan.

Byungchan membalikkan kalender yang ada di mejanya, menunjukkan pada Seungsik deretan angka dengan beberapa tanda silang merah yang berhenti pada angka tiga puluh, bulan Maret. Seungsik menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memandang temannya itu dengan pandangan _‘terus kenapa?’_

“Lima bulan lagi kaak. Lima bulan lagi dan hidup gue bakal berakhir, yang bener aja!” Byungchan menundukkan badannya dan menaruh kepalanya begitu saja di atas meja.

Seungsik menghela napas pelan, dirinya tau bahwa ini adalah permasalahan yang serius, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika orang yang mempunyai masalah sama sekali tidak mau menyelesaikannya. Byungchan terlalu keras kepala.

“Ya udah sih, lo tinggal nyari dia terus ketemuan deh dan masalah lo akan kelar dalam hitungan detik.”

“Lalu jatuh cinta dengan adegan menggelikan yang berujung dengan gue yang harus hidup selamanya sama dia? Gak, makasih.”

Seungsik mencoba menahan emosinya mati-matian. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri Byungchan, menjambak rambut sahabatnya itu lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. “Yang bilang lo harus jatuh cinta siapa sih, lo kan cuma harus ketemu dia aja, selebihnya lo doa banyak-banyak biar gak di azab semesta.”

Byungchan menggebrak mejanya dengan heboh. “Bener juga! Thanks kak, gue gak nyangka otak lo akhirnya bisa bermanfaat.”

Oke, ingatkan Seungsik untuk melempar Byungchan dari atas gedung suatu saat nanti.

Pencerahaan dari Seungsik membuat Byungchan berakhir dengan datang ke sebuah festifal music yang sedang diselenggarakan di salah satu taman kota. Matanya ia edarkan sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa kini ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan pasangannya.

Dari yang Byungchan ingat, pasangannya ini sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam sebuah studio music. Gitar, keyboard, drum dan alat music lainnya pernah ia lihat sewaktu-waktu. Berdasarkan ingatannya itulah Byungchan menyimpulkan bahwa pasangannya mungkin adalah seorang anggota band, maka dia memutuskan untuk sedikit mendekati panggung.

Ngomong-ngomong, Byungchan memang membenci bagaimana system soulmate ini berkerja, tapi sepertinya pasangan Byungchan adalah orang yang suka berpergian ke berbagai macam tempat. Tak jarang Byungchan dapat melihat tempat-tempat indah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, pemandangan-pemandangan itu lah yang kadang dijadikan Byungchan sebagai inspirasinya dalam membuat sebuah konsep dekorasi untuk acara-acara yang ia pegang.

“Heh, lo udah denger lagu baru yang di cover Seungwoo belum?”

“Udah-udah, gila bagus banget, woy!”

“Iyaa suaranya itu loh, aluuss kaya jalan tol.”

“Wah gila sih, udah cakep, suara bagus, tajir juga kan? Bisa gak sih soulmate gue dituker sama dia aja.”

Byungchan merotasikan matanya, sebenarnya dia sedikit malas berada di tengah keramaian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. _“Demi bertahan hidup Byungchan. demi bertahan hidup.”_

Rangkaian acara sudah hampir selesai, dirinya dibuat gugup karena belum juga menemukan pasangan soulmatenya.

‘ _Ini gue gak salah tempat kan, tapi bener kok kalau di lihat dari bangunan sekitar, masa salah sih, apa di kota lain ya?_ ’ Byungchan sibuk menggigiti kuku jarinya, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia hadapi.

Byungchan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa band terakhir yang akan tampil sudah naik ke atas panggung. Dirinya tersentak kaget ketika music mulai dimainkan dan penonton-penonton di sekitarnya menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Dirinya mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mengerti alasan dari para gadis di sekitarnya menjadi sangat bersemangat.

' _Damn he’s so hot!'_ pikirnya.

Dari semua para penampil, Byungchan paling menyukai band yang baru ia ketahui namanya _Polarois_ ini. Mereka membawakan sekitar lima lagu dan diakhiri dengan penampilan solo vokalisnya yang Byungchan tau bernama Han Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengcover lagu dari Lauv yang berjudul _Paris in the Rain_.

 _I look at you now and I want this forever_ _  
I might not deserve it but there's nothing better  
Don't know how I ever did it all without you  
My heart is about to, about to jump out of my chest  
Feelings they come and they go, that they do  
Feelings they come and they go, not with you_

_The late nights  
And the street lights  
And the people  
Look at me girl  
And the whole world could stop_

Byungchan menikmati penampilan Seungwoo, sungguh. Suaranya merdu, halus, dan menyejukkan. Byungchan suka.

_Anywhere with you feels right  
Anywhere with you feels like  
Paris in the rain  
Paris in the rain  
We don't need a fancy town  
Or bottles that we can't pronounce  
'Cause anywhere, babe  
Is like Paris in the rain  
When I'm with you ooh ooh  
When I'm with you ooh ooh  
Paris in the rain  
Paris in the rain_

dan saat lagu itu hampir selesai, tubuh Byungchan membeku ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang vokalis.

Katakanlah Byungchan gila, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh. Byungchan berani bersumpah bahwa seakan ada tombol ‘ _click’_ di dalam tubuhnya yang berbunyi ketika ia menatap mata Seungwoo.

Byungchan tak yakin sudah berapa lama ia hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya, seakan kakinya tertancap di tanah tanpa biasa ia gerakkan dan punggungnya yang terasa seperti diguyur air es, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

“Hey!”

Lelaki manis itu tersentak kaget saat ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya, menarik jiwanya kembali yang entah pergi kemana beberapa waktu lalu.

Byungchan melebarkan matanya, menahan napasnya tanpa sadar saat mengetahui bahwa Seungwoo lah yang barusan menepuk pundaknya. Demi semua koleksi kaos kaki Voldemort, eksistensi Seungwoo telah memberikan dampak buruk pada kinerja otaknya.

“Hai?” ucap Seungwoo lagi ketika dirinya melihat Byungchan tak memberikan respon.

“O..oh , hai! Ya, hai..” Byungchan tersenyum kaku.

Senyuman Seungwoo membuat kaki Byungchan bergetar. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin Byungchan akan mampir ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan setelah ini, pikirnya.

“Acaranya udah selesai, gak pulang?”

“Hah?” Byungchan menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dank ke kiri. Benar saja, taman itu telah sepi ditinggalkan orang-orang.

“Mau pulang? Ayo aku antarkan?” tawar Seungwoo.

“Bo.. boleh.” Byungchan terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tak seperti biasanya, bagaimana bisa dia mengiyakan ajakan dari orang asing yang bahkan belum memberitahukan namanya secara resmi begitu saja.

“Seungwoo.”

“Hah?”

Seungwoo terkekeh. Pemuda di hadapannya sangat manis. “Seungwoo, nama ku.” Seungwoo mengurkan tangannya.

“O.. oh, Byungchan.” ucap Byungchan sembari menyambut uluran tangan Seungwoo.

“Dari sini, mohon kerja samanya, _partner_.” Sekali lagi, Seungwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Byungchan terpukau, ia akan dengan senang hati memasukkan senyum Seungwoo sebagai salah satu hal yang disukainya

Hari itu diakhiri dengan Byungchan yang hanya bisa terbaring menatap langit-langit kamaranya.

“Sudah? Hanya begini? Semudah ini? Yang bener aja!” Byungchan mengguling-gulingkan badannya di atas kasur, menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dan memukul-mukul gulingnya.

Entah mengapa sejak hari itu, intensitas Byungchan bertemu dengan Seungwoo secara tak sengaja mulai meningkat. Di Cafe, di Jalan, di tempat perbelanjaan, bahkan di tempat yang tak terduga seperti di taman dekat sungai, tempat Byungchan biasanya menenangkan diri. Tanpa sadar mereka mulai mencari, mulai mengintip keberadaan satu sama lain dari keistimewaan yang mereka miliki.

Mereka semakin dekat dan memutuskan untuk mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Dari pengetahuan umum seperti hobby, latar belakang, dan kesibukan mereka sehari-hari sampai pengetahuan lain berupa fakta-fakta yang cukup mengejutkan, seperti Seungwoo yang sudah pernah bertemu Byungchan sebelumnya yang menjadikannya alasan mengapa Seungwoo masih bertahan hidup meskipun umurnya sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun.

Jujur saja, bertemu dengan Seungwoo bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Seungwoo punya kepribadian yang hangat dan menyenangkan, meskipun dirinya terlihat pendiam dan dingin dari luar.

Byungchan terkekeh, lihat bagaimana Seungwoo bisa tiba-tiba datang dan secara perlahan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Lihat bagaimana cara pria itu bisa masuk dan memporak porandakan hidupnya serta mematahkan prinsip yang telah ia pegang sejak dulu.

Seungwoo berhasil mengenalkan pada dirinya tentang rasa kasih dan sayang dengan cara yang berbeda. Membuat dirinya tersadar tentang bagaimana dirinya sendiri melihat dunia dan kehidupannya.

Byungchan yang dulu tidak tertarik dengan sebuah hubungan romantis, kini mengerti bahwa dirinya hanya berusaha membuat agar tidak tersakiti. Byungchan yang dulu membenci konsep Belahan jiwa dan segala printilannya, ternyata hanya bentuk pelampiasan serta ketakutan dari kejadian pahit perceraian kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu. Byungchan yang dulu menganggap semua orang bisa bodoh hanya karna mencinta, nyatanya hanya sebuah perwujudan dari rasa kecewanya karena sebuah penghianatan.

Seungwoo menyadarkan Byungchan bahwa dunia tidak sekejam itu, selalu ada alasan dari sebuah kejadian. Seungwoo berhasil meluluhkan hati Byungchan dengan cara paling ajaib yang pernah Byunchan tau. Pria itu berhasil membuat Byungchan untuk lebih terbuka dan mulai menerima kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan orang lain.

Dunia Byungchan sekarang tak lagi hanya tentang dirinya sendiri, tapi juga tentang Seungwoo, Keluarga, dan teman-temannya.

* * *

“Sorry kita gak jadi jalan.” ucap Seungwoo sembari menata makannya di atas meja makan apartement Byungchan.

Rencananya hari ini mereka akan merayakan kesuksesan lagu Seungwoo dengan makan malam di luar. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba saja langit yang tadinya terang benderang menjadi lebih gelap dan selang beberapa menit setelahnya hujan turun dengan deras, membuat mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana dan terpaksa tetap berdiam diri di dalam apartement.

“Gakpapa kok, lagian masakan kamu jau lebih enak dari restoran bintang lima.” balas Byungchan dengan senyum manisnya.

Seungwoo memicingkan matanya sinis. “Gak usah ngejek.

Byungchan tertawa terbahak. “Sorry-sorry, tapi beneran gapapa kok, lagian biar hemat juga kan.”

“Bener sih, kalau gitu makasih Tuhan atas musibahanya.” ucap Seungwoo bercanda tapi terlalu di anggap serius oleh takdir, membuat apartement Byungchan tiba-tiba gelap seketika karena mati lampu.

“Nah kan langsung di azab.” ucap Byungchan.

Seungwoo mendengus kesal, dirinya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dengan bantuan penerangan dari ponselnya untuk mengambil lilin dan menyalakannya.

“Udah gak usah marah-marah, gak seburuk itu kok, kan jadi kaya makan malem di restoran beneran.” Tangan Byungchan terulur untuk mengelus lembut tangan Seungwoo.

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan dipenuhi dengan tawa. Seungwoo bersyukur, meskipun keadaan jauh dari yang ia harapkan tapi Byungchan terlihat tetap menikmati makan malam yang ia buat.

Seungwoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari dalam sakunya, menatap Byungchan lama sebelum menarik tangannya untuk meminta atensi si lelaki manis.

“Chan aku gak mau basa-basi, kamu tau aku gak pinter buat kakayak gitu , kan?” ucapnya gugup.

“Aku tau ini gak mudah buat kamu, tapi aku udah berusaha semampu aku. Mungkin aku bukan orang paling sempurna, aku juga gak bisa menjanjikan apapun tentang masa depan, tapi yang pasti aku bakal berusaha semampu aku buat bahagiain kamu. So, Choi Byungchan. will you marry me?”

Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya, membawa kotak tadi ke hadapan Byungchan dan membukanya, menampilka sebuah cincin perak sederhana namun tetap cantik yang berkilau dengan indahnya.

Byungchan kaget tentu saja, dalam hidupnya tak pernah ia terpikir untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan romantis, apalagi sampai pada tahap yang seserius ini. Byungchan beberapa bulan lalu pasti akan menolak dengan tegas dan menertawakan orang di hadapannya, namun sekali lagi, Seungwoo dapat membuat tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja tanpa di perintah.

Byungchan menatap mata Seungwoo dalam-dalam, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun didalamnya dan dengan itu, Byungchan memantapkan hatiya dan mengaggukkan kepalanya, membuat Seungwoo bahagia bukan main. Seungwoo erdiri dari duduknya dan menerjang tubuh Byungchan untuk di peluk erat dan diciumi seluruh wajahnya, membuat Byungchan terkekeh geli.

* * *

Byungchan menghembuskan napasnya pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju Seungwoo yang sudah berdiri di dekat altar, menunggunya. Saat Byungchan sampai di hadapannya, Seungwoo langsung menggandeng tangan Byungchan dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berjalan bersama dan berdiri bersandingan di atas latar

_“Byungchan, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus.”_

Byungchan menitihkan airmatanya, Seungwoo mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dengan sangat lembut, suara terlembut pria itu bahkan melebihi lagu-lagu romantis yang selalu ia nyanyikan untuk dirinya. Sungguh, Byungchan tak pernah merasa hatiya sehangat dan sepenuh ini.

Matanya ia pejamkan untuk sesaat, menenangkan hatinya agar suaranya tak bergetar saat ia akan mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Byungchan ingin suaranya bulat saat mengucapkan bagiannya, Byungchan ingin membalas janji Seungwoo dengan sama meyakinkannya. Byungchan ingin memperlihatkan pada pria yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat dan semua orang yang ada di gedung ini, bahwa ia sama yakinnya untuk menyerahkan kebebasannya dan hidupnya pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya ini.

Maka, setelah sang Pendeta mempersilahkan Byungchan untuk menyampaikan gilirannya, Byungchan membuka matanya lalu menatap Seungwoo dengan tatapan memuja yang sarat akan keyakinan, tatapan yang memancarkan kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa sayang, tatapan penuh kasih seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu dan saling menemukan.

Byungchan mengatur napasnya sekali lagi sebelum mengucapkan janji suci nya dengan penuh keyakinan.

_“Seungwoo, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus.”_


End file.
